Fluid Transformation
For some Reborn, the appeal of their transformation is the ability to become an entirely different person. Some take this even further. They learn to craft their transformation, taking any form they choose. Such princesses are masters of disguise, effortless becoming anyone they can envision. Perfected Image (O) You're transformed state bears no resemblance to your mortal self. Instead, it's the splitting image of your past life. Cost: N/A Dice Pool: N/A Action: N/A Effect: If you have Blinding Transformation, then you appear to be a complete different adult person, impossible to recognize even if you allow yourself to be. If you have Subtle Transformation, when you assume your transformed state, you appear to be a different adult persona. Your body language and manner of speaking also shift accordingly, belying someone of vast experience and tested confidence. While transformed, add +1 to your Presence. Chameleon Dress (OO) Instead of a single outfit, you can transform your clothing into anything you can think of. Cost: 1 Magic Dice Pool: N/A Action: Full Round Effect: You change your clothing into any outfit you can visualize. You can replicate the fine details on badges and passes if you have one to study. This effect is indefinite, but can be dispelled to return to your standard transformed state of dress without cost. Chameleon Self (OOO) You can alter your body into any appearance you desire. Cost: 1 Magic Dice Pool: Manip + Subterfuge + Inner Light Action: Full Round Effect: For each success, change one detail of your appearance (eyes, hair, height, skin tone, etc.). This change lasts for the rest of the scene. Perfected Presence (OOOO) People see you how you want them to see you, regardless of what mistakes you actually make. Cost: 2 Magic Dice Pool: Manip + Subterfuge + Inner Light Action: Instant Effect: Resisted by Willpower. Any observers who fail to resist are convinced of your grace and skill, and remember your actions how you intended them to go, regardless of whether or not your failed at them. Poor paintings are remembered as graceful masterpieces, clumsy dancing becomes an elegant waltz in the mind’s eye, and boring conversation became hypnotizing wit. When pressed to give details about you, onlookers will be vague, but they insist you were great. This effect lasts for one scene. Chameleon Past (OOOOO) You generate a false past in the minds of people around you. Cost: 2 Magic, 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Manip + Subterfuge + Inner Light Action: Special Effect: Resisted by Willpower. Using this power requires you to maintain the target's attention for a full round. The target comes under the impression that they know you in some capacity and treats you as an old acquaintance. You might be a former roommate, an old lover, or an impressive business associate. The false memories always cast you in a favorable light. This effect is purely mental; records to support you do not magically appear. Overuse of this power may create conflicting stories among your new “friends”. Memories persist indefinitely, but after the initial scene, they seem vague and unreal. Category:Obsolete Pages